the7starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayosiner
GOD __________________________________________________________________________________________ About Sayosiner The head leader of the 7 STARS, the other leader would be DemonicInstinct, FrostyGriff, OutRun, Ajent Warfare, RedWire, and Dabom. Sayosiner is one of the few contracted monks with his Shikabane Hime FrostyGriff who hes happy to have to help him. He's known all of the main leaders for a very long time, other than Frosty who he meet a few days befor the clan was formed, but she already feels like part of the family. X3 "I will do anything for Frosty even at the cost for my own life." <3 Sayosiner's Clan History (Random clan that had no name) Boa Omega SSS Onyx 7 STARS "I'll do anything to keep my friends safe!!" Sayosiner used to be part of ONYX Clan but he left with the other due to the other members never getting online. Sayosiner's music Saosiner loves to listen to music while playing games, its a huge boost of power when he listens to it. There a lot of diffrent types of songs he like listens to that gives him power. When he messes around he listens to songs made by Hatsune Miku like Po pi po, Triple Baka, and Levan Polka. They may not be his main songs but trust us it makes him ever so much stronger. When he is Putting in some work he starts to play any Techno song, or songs like Live like were dying, and some other randm songs that he has that he likes. When he is angry and not messing around, hell... he's just scary as hell when he does this. He's on a rampage when he's playing songs from Linkin Park like Lying from you, Numb, A Place for yor Head, and much more. He will also play songs from Disturbed which makes him kinda scary.Now he has a new pesonal favorite called Fallen Angels by the Black Veil Brides. Theme Song: Faint (Linkin Park) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Favorite Things to do on Halo Reach Team Slayer Swat Big Team Battle Griff Ball Team Snipers Arena Invasion Forge Clan Battles __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hates Headaches Being Sick T - bags When Friends are sad / angry Redwire when he makes bad choices Fap when over used... X3 Loves Yuki Usagii Chan X3 When everyones in a good mood and not raging His Team Fap XD pissing everyone of by going Mhm... XD __________________________________________________________________________________________ Sayosiner's favorite songs Hatsune Miku Po pi po Levan Polka Triple Baka Linkin Park Numb Lying from you Faint Bleed it out Somewhere I Belong Foreword Figure. 09 Hit The Floor Session Breaking a Habbit Points of Athority Crawling Easier to Run From The Inside Nobody's Listening Don't Stay Disturbed Inside the Fire Meaning of Life Indestructable Stricken Black Veil Brides Fallen Angels Rebel Love Song Savior Random Songs Live like were Dying Club can't Handle me Caramell Dansen Numa Numa Techno 19 2000 Dance Dance Sugar were going down __________________________________________________________________________________________ Quotes "Redwire shut the hell up!" DX "Atat its time for Fap." ;3 "We are gods." :D "Vegeta are we there yet?" XD "Up and down and up and down and in and out and in and out and up and down and... Squirt! oooh... oooh god! its every were...! its in my raccon wounds!" DX "Time for Fap" ;) "Bankai!" XD "Lightning Bolt!!" >.< "We all know RareSpark loves trannies" >.> "Bow chicka bow wow" ;) "ow... herp derp" >.< "Le Burn for it" XD "Barbra Streisand" XD "Nope Chuck Tester" XD "Oooh you touched my tralala, Ooo my Ding Ding Dong" ;) "I love you man...!" XD "Did I just get laid?" >.< "No Dabom no! please don't! Nooo! not in the butt! Noooo, Oh wait... Its warm." :D "Helloooooo." ;3 "Then Sayo in the back, said everyone in the attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz! Then Demon in the corner said boy im gonna show yea, and it turned into a ballroom blitz! ballroom blitz... ballroom blitz..." XD "You've been a bad bad boy." :3 "Shmeee...":3 "I jus had seeex, and it felt sooo good!" XD "RedWire I already have a girlfriend you homo..." >.> "My arms are So Insane!" >:D "Mhm..." (Demon Rages in the backround.) >:3 "Hey guys check out my new camera." -pulls out a pistol and shoots Redwire in the face.- "oh wait, this isnt a camera..." "Demon theres something on your face!" -punches Demonic- "It was pain!!" "I like Trains." __________________________________________________________________________________________ ' '